The New Ultimate SpiderMan V1
by ByTheCreed583
Summary: Ryan White after being bit by a genetically altered spider bit him is forced to pick up the web shooters and follow the legend of Peter Parker and become The New Ultimate Spider-Man.
1. Prologue: Spider Bite

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Prologue: Spider Bite**

**xXx**

It was a cool November day.

The normal smell of gasoline mixed with hotdog vendor carts filled the New York air.

I was walking to school with my best friend Joey.

Joey and I aren't nerds, we aren't jocks, and we aren't really in a group.

We just existed.

I guess that's all we wanted.

The only ones who notice us are the people who pick us last in kickball and the teachers.

We attended Midtown High in Queens and were in the eleventh grade.

"Hey Ryan, did you do that essay in English class yet?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I finished, didn't you?" I asked.

"Almost, I brought my flash drive in case I get a chance to use a computer in the library in study hall," he said producing a blue flash drive from his pocket.

"Nice," I said with a slight chuckle.

_**WEOOW! WEOOW! WEOOW!**_

Police sirens raged as a pair of NYPD squad cars raced after a minivan.

"Super Hero comin' through!"

A figure swinging, literally swinging from a web, swung onto the top of the car.

It was Spider-Man.

Spider-Man is just one of the many superheroes all over the world.

He catches hell all the time from the publisher of the Daily Bugle.

J. Jonah Jameson.

Of course it laid off after that massive title wave six months ago and J.J. wrote his obituary.

Spider-Man shot two webs at the hood and yanked it off.

He then jumped onto the side of the car shooting webs at the engine forcing it to stop. A tall man got out of the car.

Spider-Man landed in front of him.

The man threw a punch but Spider-Man easily dodged it.

He then, grabbed his wrist slammed him against the car webbing him there.

He fled the scene swinging out of sight.

I nudged Joey who was frozen watching the police.

"Let's go dude," I said.

Joey nodded and we quietly walked to school.

**xXx**

It was around seven o' clock when my doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and opened the door to Joey.

"Hey dude, can I sleep over tonight?" he asked.

"Mom! Dad! Can Joey stay over tonight?" I yelled into the kitchen where they were preparing dinner.

"Sure honey!" mom replied.

Joey had two bags of chips and a bottle of melted cheese.

"I have a bottle of Coke and some videogames in my backpack. Now let's hurry up to your room before I collapse," he said.

We ran upstairs.

I stopped at a door decorated with flowers and opened the door.

"And you, don't bother us," I said to my younger sister Abigail.

She looked like me sort of.

Brown hair and green eyes.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered returning her focus to her dolls.

I closed the door and walked into my room.

Joey had his sleeping bag laid out in the corner of the room.

We began playing videogames for a while until my parents called us down for dinner.

We ate went back up and played more videogames.

Joey and I finally fell asleep at around eleven o'clock.

**xXx**

**FABOOM!**

I jolted awake.

"Joey?" I mumbled.

"I'm up. What the hell happened?" he asked groggily.

"I dunno," I muttered.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and the front door opening.

I looked at Joey as he went to open the door.

We ran downstairs and opened the front door.

The first thing I noticed was flames and smoke everywhere.

Then I noticed the large crowd and my family running towards it.

"Can somebody call 911! I-is anyone a doctor?" a feminine voice yelled.

When I got to the crowd I had to tippy-toe to see above everyone's heads.

There were two girls from my school in the middle uh I believe Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey.

Then I took another look and saw… May Parker! My mom is friends with her! I remember last year we had thanksgiving with them.

Then I saw Spider-Man- no Peter Parker. Peter Parker is Spider-Man!

I guess I would be satisfied with the discovery of this if he were still alive.

Peter's limp body was being cradled by Mary Jane as she was crying over him.

I looked away.

Everything else was a blur.

Joey returned home with his parents.

I couldn't sleep.

This was the death of Spider-Man.

**xXx**

Midtown High was closed for the next two weeks.

Forest Hills was blocked off.

I felt I needed to help so I decided to go down to the Parker home and see if there was anything I could do.

I told my parents I was going to take a walk for an hour or so.

I walked past the dried blood and the yellow cards marked 1,2,3,4 etc.

I shoved my hands in my hood pockets.

I stopped in front of a yellow house.

The Parker home.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the front porch.

I rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Gwen Stacey.

She scowled at me.

"Go away," she growled closing the door halfway before May Parker stopped her.

"Come in dear," she said.

Gwen hesitantly opened the door and ran upstairs.

I closed it behind me.

The kitchen was empty and there were a couple of open boxes on the table.

"What do you need dear?" she asked.

"I-I was um just coming to see if you guys needed any help," I said.

"Well now that you asked, Gwen and I were packing to move away after the funeral and we needed help putting all the boxes in the garage," she said.

"Oh I can do that," I said.

"Thank you, Ryan I believe?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

**xXx**

The black spider crawled out of the basement slithering into the garage of the Parker home.

It fixed its eight eyes on a boy.

The boy was disturbing its peace.

The spider went on the offensive and crawled to the floor going until it crawled up the boys leg and waited.

**xXx**

I was stacking boxes for two hours until I was finished.

Mrs. Parker offered me refreshments a couple of times but I refused.

When I was finished Mrs. Parker gave me her thanks and I went home.

I walked into my room.

I turned on the T.V. in my room and watched Ghost Busters for a while.

A sharp pain screamed in my leg.

A fat black spider with an orange 0 on its back crawled out of my pants leg.

I stepped on it tearing my sock off that had the spider's guts on it and threw it in the trash.

My vision went blurry I ran to the bathroom throwing up.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

I stumbled into my room closing my door.

I fell on my bed and blacked out.

**xXx**

I woke up with no pain.

I looked at my alarm clock.

11:49 A.M.

It was Saturday!

I sat up rolling up my right pants leg.

There was a large white clump.

Now I KNOW I've already hit puberty so what the hell was this?

I prodded at it with my index finger.

It was sticky and rough.

Spider.

Webs?

WEBS!

Oh my God!

I tore it off.

There was a small bump where the spider bit me.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

I opened the sink and accidently broke the nozzle off.

Cold water sprayed all over the bathroom.

I threw a towel over it.

I ran outside at speeds I could never reach before.

What did that spider do to me?

I walked around for a while.

I heard voices.

"Hey! Catch loser!" yelled a senior from school.

A football flew at me.

I felt a buzz in the back of my neck and my body went into auto pilot as I flipped back onto my hands kicking the football back towards the guys.

"Ow! Damnit!" he yelled.

"Get 'em!" he snapped.

Two boys chased me.

I ran fast but they were gaining on me, so I took to the alley.

I ran there letting them catch up to me.

My boy went back to instinct like earlier.

I noticed a fire escape ladder to my right I ran up the wall two steps jumping off of it.

I grabbed the ladder, spun, and then kicked the two guys in the face.

They fell on their butts.

"What the hell was that? I'm getting outta here!" they yelled running away.

I dropped down.

Agility.

Strength.

Spider.

Webs.

I looked at the wall.

I placed my right hand on it the my left foot.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Before I knew it I was crawling up a wall.

My eyes widened in shock.

I took off running on the rooftop.

I jumped the gap without hesitation hearing the honking off horns and the yelling.

I hit the other roof breaking into a roll and taking off running again.

I reached another wall and ran up it.

Crawling.

Agility.

Strength.

Spider.

Webs.

Spider-Man.

The Ultimate Spider-Man.

The New Ultimate Spider-Man.

I grinned.

I spread my arms out and shouted with glee.

**End of the prologue. This story takes place after the death of Spider-Man in the Ultimate Universe. All of the villains but Norman Osborn, Electro, and Kraven escaped from Spider-Man's murder. They will be in the story as will new versions of villains be here. So anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews and I hoped you like this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Becoming the Spider

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 1: Becoming the Spider**

**xXx**

Okay.

A spider bit me and turned me into Spider-Man.

Now what?

What do I do with this?

Do I take up the legend?

Or do I throw it all away?

No.

I will be the hero.

I will become the Spider.

I have been gifted with great power.

I will use it to fight the filth in the city.

To help people get home another day.

To follow the legend of Spider-Man.

This is my responsibility.

My power.

My choice.

**xXx**

I returned home and watched wrestling for the next few days.

I practiced my combat moves worked on my acrobatics and tried to figure out how to hoot webs.

It was in a movie.

I just couldn't get it to work.

Well, a movie is a movie.

I thought for a second.

Maybe if I go to the Parker home.

See if I could find something.

At midnight I snuck out using my new-found abilities to get to the Parker home.

I crawled into the basement.

There was a small box on the floor.

I crawled on the ceiling and reached down.

I picked it up and crawled outside.

I opened the box and found a notebook.

There were pages of costume drawings ideas.

There was a page labeled Web Shooters.

I tore out the page with how to build it, what store to pick up supplies from, the expenses of it, and how to make the fluid.

I folded it and stuffed it into my pocket.

I looked at the notebook again and seen a page with spider powers.

I took that page too.

I put the notebook back into the box and went home.

I collapsed onto my bed with a small flashlight I keep in my dresser in case of a power outage.

In the morning I collected all of my birthday and Christmas money from the past three years and went to the hardware and science store.

I bought extra supplies and went home.

I threw the supplies under my bed.

I would stay up that night and assemble them then.

Now for the costume.

I took out a black hoody.

I put it on my bed.

Then I took out a pair of black skinny jeans.

I found a pair of black boots from an old Halloween costume.

I got a pair of black fingerless gloves and a replica Spider-Man movie mask.

I cut out the insignia of my own spider symbol. (It is the symbol from the new Amazing Spider-Man movie)

I cut out a small one and a large one.

I got a can of red spray paint and stuffed all of it under my bed.

Tonight I would assemble all of it.

When midnight rolled around I locked my door and took out everything.

I put a white blanket onto the floor.

I dropped the jacket on the floor, put the cardboard cutout on the back of the jacket and sprayed the can of paint inside of the cutout.

I took it off and let it dry in the corner.

I took the gloves and put it on the sheet.

I took the smaller symbol and put it on the wrist parts of the gloves and painted that.

I put that in the corner to dry.

I pulled out the box under my bed containing the web shooter parts and the formula.

After two hours of assembling the web shooters I had two pairs ready.

Then I mixed the stuff for the web fluid.

Once that was finished I made about eight cartridges.

I filled them all with web fluid.

Belt.

How about a belt?

I grabbed a red belt and modified it to hold the cartridges.

Once I was done adjusting the costume I stuffed it in my backpack.

I took a web shooter and attached it to the wrist.

I made a few minor adjustments so that I can set what type of webbing comes out.

A web line for swinging, a net for catching the bad guys, and finally liquid webbing for disrupting electrical devices.

I switched it to web line.

To change it I just had to twist the nozzle.

I put on my gloves over it to test out how it would work.

I made a hole that would let the webs escape freely on each setting.

I jumped on the ceiling.

I stuck there and fired a web in the center of where I was sticking.

I was hanging upside down on the web.

Oh this is going to be awesome.

**xXx**

I waited all through school anxious to get out on the streets.

I also thought about my parents

I figure I would tell them about this at dinner tonight.

After school I made sure I didn't run into Joey and headed straight for the alley behind the bakery.

I put on my costume and web shooters and webbed my backpack to the side of the building.

I crawled up the wall and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I was at a pretty tall building.

I took a deep breath.

I stared in front of me.

And I jumped.

My body tore through the wind and as I neared the ground I felt the buzzing in the back of my neck again.

I looked up held out my right hand and pressed my ring and middle finger down on my palm.

A white web shot out of it connecting to the corner of a building.

Then it felt as if everything slowed.

I shot my left hand towards the web grabbing it and holding on tight.

I lifted my legs as I raced to street level then swung back up.

It was great.

I noted the confused reaction of the civvies.

As I neared the building in front of me the buzzing began again.

I jammed my hands between my legs giving me the height to just scratch the top of the roof.

I let go falling again.

I shot another web using my left hand towards my left.

My body was jerked to the left.

"Is that Spider-Man? I thought the guy was dead!" I heard a guy yell.

I grinned behind the mask.

I let go shooting another web once I was close to a street.

I passed a school bus with a bunch of grade-schoolers.

I swung right past the window giving the kids in there a wave.

"Help!" a woman yelled.

My vision changed to blue.

I could see visible sound waves coming out of an alley.

The civilians were highlighted blue.

I looked at the sound waves and saw three red silhouettes and a blue one.

Once I saw that my vision returned to normal.

The hell was that?

Whatever it was it pointed me in the right direction because when I got there a woman was screaming for help and three guys were trying to attack her.

I dropped behind one guy and tapped him on the back.

He turned around and had a shocked look on his face.

I took it to my advantage and punched him square in the jaw sending him flying backwards.

"Spider-Man! B-but your s'possed to be dead!" a thug yelled.

"Uh… haven't you ever heard of a guy taking on the legend of his suc-" I stopped when I noticed the two guys were running away.

"That's rude! Didn't your mother ever tell you NOT to run away from your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?" I asked shooting two webs catching them and yanking them backwards to me.

I smashed their heads together letting them fall before webbing all of them.

I looked at the lady who was crouched behind the dumpster.

I walked up to her.

"Miss, are you okay?" I asked.

She got up and didn't say a word.

Instead, she hugged me.

It took me a second to register this before I patted her back.

"Thank you Spider-Man! Thank you! But one question, aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked.

"I'm new, the other guy is dead," I said reluctantly.

I shot a web and swung away.

I heard the click of cell phones from the crowd that was forming by the alley.

**xXx**

I returned home at around dinner time.

"Oh honey your home just in time for dinner," my mother said hugging me.

"Yeah, let me just put my backpack upstairs and I'll be right down," I said running upstairs.

When I got back down I sat down.

"Hey dad, I have something to tell you" I started.

"Hold on a second. Did you guys here about a new Spider-Man?" he said.

I grinned.

"This is terrible! The last thing we need is a replacement freak running around town!" he said.

"Honey, maybe this is a good thing. Spider-Man is needed around here. Queens is pretty dangerous," my mom said.

I glanced at Abigail but she was just eating her peas.

"Think what you want, I think this is a bad thing for New York," my dad said.

Then he looked at me.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh uh I forgot. May I be excused?" I asked.

"Sure honey," my mom said.

I got up scraped the food from my plate into the trashcan put it in the sink and walked upstairs into my room.

So glad they appreciate me.

Whatever then!

I'll keep it a secret, besides how hard can it be?

**End of chapter 1. The other characters will come into play soon.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rhino

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 2: The Rhino**

**xXx**

"So fifteen days after the Civil War began…" the teacher droned.

I wasn't paying attention to her.

I mean, I know you're supposed to pay attention in class, but I have a good average in History so I didn't pay attention.

Besides, I couldn't keep focus if I tried.

Last night I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what my dad would think if he knew I were Spider-Man.

He was one of Spider-Man's haters.

What a wonderful day!

Sarcasm to the fullest…

The rest of class went by slowly and so did the rest of the day.

I rushed back home avoiding Joey again.

And again I put on the costume and went into the city.

It was pretty quiet that day.

I got used to swinging pretty quickly and started using acrobatic moves every time I got off of a web, which was so cool.

I swung up to a skyscraper and opened a pouch in my utility belt and took out my phone.

I turned it on put in the password and saw one new message.

It was from Joey.

_Dude, where are you?_ It read.

Now this was another problem, should I tell Joey if I'm Spider-Man?

I guess I could since he adored the old one.

Besides it would be nice to have someone to help me with this.

But I probably shouldn't, it would put him, and his family in danger.

I got up, stretched, and put my mask and hood on.

I jumped off the building soaring through the air and web zipped to a flag.

Using the momentum from the web zip I kicked off of the flag pole darting to the right.

I fired a web line on a billboard and continued swinging trying to spot a crime.

After ten minutes I finally stopped looking and sat at the edge of a building.

I dangled my legs off of the roof looking at the six o'clock news on a screen in Times Square.

There was a homemade video that someone captured of me swinging through the city.

Following that was people's opinion of the new Spider-Man.

Most were good, some were bad, but overall I think they liked me.

But that was immediately cut off by a newsflash of some guy dressed up in… a rhino suit?

He was tearing apart the bridge to Queens.

I raced to the bridge and perched on a rail looking for it.

My vision flashed and turned to blue.

I scanned the area and saw a red silhouette.

I pushed of the rail and landed on the hood of a damaged car.

I saw a 7 foot man dressed in a Rhino costume.

"Um excuse me sir, but I'm going to ask you to waddle on over to flat land, you're already exceeding the bridges weight limit," I said.

He turned around and snarled.

"Puny spiders gonna get crushed!" he shouted charging at me.

I flipped over him and fired to web lines at his back holding him back before he ran himself over the bridge.

"Hey! I was just being friendly, I mean seriously, it's not muscle if that's what you think, it's fat!" I said grinning under the mask.

"You're going to regret that, punk!" he growled throwing a car at me.

I ducked just in time.

And my vision flashed blue again.

I scanned the car in the first half of the second noticing civilians in there and in the other I spun around firing a web line at the back bumper.

"Agh!" I groaned.

The car was heavy as hell.

My muscles screamed as I pulled the car up onto the bridge.

The back of my neck buzzed and before I could turn around four hundred pounds of force slammed into me.

I flew backwards off of the bridge.

Thanks to my superhuman strength I managed not to lose too much control, but that hit is really going to kill in the morning.

I crossed my arms, fired to web lines, and yanked myself up onto the bridge.

I landed on the bridge breathing heavily.

"That's… not nice," I said.

"I'm not here to be nice!" he snapped charging me.

I jumped up just in time.

He wasn't able to slow himself down and the giant white horn on his head was stuck to the bridge.

"You know Rhi, you have a bad aim," I said.

Rhino placed his hands on the bridge and pushed his horn out of it.

He just stared at me.

"What? Do I have somthin" I couldn't finish.

He stomped on the ground causing a shockwave.

It knocked me backwards into a car.

My head was spinning as I got to my feet.

I put my hands on my knees and panted.

I looked up.

Rhino was punching cars, opening the doors, and lifting them as if he was looking for something.

Wait! He is looking for something.

I stumbled behind him.

"What forgot your purse?" I asked him.

Rhino spun around.

"Now you're getting on my nerves!" he yelled bringing down his large, muscular, fists.

I jumped up onto his arm.

He brought it up to eye level as if he were confused.

I took it to my advantage and shot webs into his eyes.

"Enjoy the silly string!" I said with delight propelling myself off of his arm and kicking him under the chin in the process.

I landed in a sort of crouch that I saw on Spider-Man's movie.

"I can't see!" he muttered.

"Well, duh! What do you think was the point of that? Are you really THAT stupid?" I asked him mockingly.

That really pissed him off.

He charged at me and caught me.

He kept running going out of his way to get me to hit every car.

Pain was shooting through my body with everything he got me to hit.

I struggled in his grip but it was no use, he had me trapped.

He stopped at the edge of the bridge and threw me backwards like a water balloon.

I flew backwards and landed in the middle of the street.

"Ungh…" I moaned.

I struggled to get up.

When I finally got up and went back to the bridge he was gone.

_What was he looking for? And what could have been on that bridge that was so important to him?_

**xXx**

Rhino walked into a large abandoned room.

It was the presidential office of Oscorp a company that was shut down by the government after proof of Norman Osborn, the CEO of the company, had become the Green Goblin. Many people in New York lost their jobs. Oscorp had been run for two years and had grown nationwide supplying many people all over the country with jobs.

After the company shut down the Oscorp building became abandoned until one man decided it needed to go on.

Seth Dunn was the man to start the company up again.

Or was the one to try.

The company had not officially reopened but was in the works.

Seth Dunn was the next Norman Osborn and would become the next Goblin.

Of course he would be a man of his word and lead the company, but would not be so reckless with his experiments.

"Please, Mr. Sytevich, come in," Seth said.

Seth Dunn was about 5'9 and had blonde hair and green eyes with pale skin. He normally wore a black suit and a red tie and didn't appear in public too much.

"I got the part you wanted boss," Rhino said walking into the giant office.

The room itself was huge.

Four large columns lined each wall with a metal knight with a spear standing in front of them.

The walls were lined with certificates and pictures.

The floors were black and white marble except for the thick red carpet leading to the desk.

The desk was brown and had the Oscorp logo on front.

On the desk were a laptop and some papers.

Behind the desk was a large window covering the back wall.

Rhino took the two steps leading up to the desk and placed the metal box on the desk.

"Good work, Mr. Systevich," Seth said spinning to face Rhino in his chair.

"And now, for your reward," Seth placed a suitcase on the desk.

"You may go, Mr. Sytevich, I will call you if needed," Seth said dismissing him.

Rhino took the suitcase and left.

Seth opened the box and took out the flash drive.

He opened his laptop, put in his password, and slid the chip in.

Seth smiled.

He was going to take over this city.


	4. Chapter 3: Hunting the Rhino

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 3: Hunting the Rhino**

**xXx**

It was a typical Sunday morning for me.

Wake up, eat, go outside, swing a bit, and hang with Joey.

Joey and I were in the park throwing the football when he stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Ryan, have you ever seen the new Spider-Man?" Joey asked putting the football down.

"Well yeah, sometimes when my parents and I go into the city to eat at some fancy restaurant with my family," I lied.

It was sad that I could now lie with ease. It makes you seem like you have no soul, like your heartless when you can lie so easily and not think anything of it.

"I never see him unless he's on the news," Joey started. "Or whenever we hang out," he finished.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I wasn't implying anything… why are you so nervous now," he asked.

"I'm not nervous," I said quickly.

"Come on Ryan, I'm your best friend, I know you," he said.

"So what are you trying to say, that I'm freaking Spider-Man or something?" I asked.

"Well you're acting so suspicious now. You've been avoiding me never inviting me over anymore, and you're always so beat up whenever I see you," he said.

If only he knew how right he was.

"Trust me, I'm not that guy, besides I'm not strong enough, nor am I crazy enough to risk being killed every day," I said sitting on a park bench.

"Whatever then," he said sitting next to me.

What a close call, but I better not be so reckless next time.

I'm always so open in combat now, it's like I want to get beat up.

I should also manage my Spider-Man time more efficiently, like make a schedule, or something.

I was about to tell Joey something when this girl caught my eye.

She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She had caramel skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

"Um hello? Earth to Ryan," Joey said nudging me.

"Who… is that?" I asked looking at the girl.

"Oh, her, she's new. She started at our school Friday, you would have noticed if you'd bothered to show up," he said.

"Well, what's her name?" I asked.

"Why don't you go find out, but I have to warner she's the police chief's daughter," he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"One of her friends told me," he said.

"Well… I guess I'll go," I said.

"Go ahead," he said.

"I'm gonna," I said not moving.

"I'm waiting," he said grinning.

"You know what maybe I should rethink" Joey cut me off as he hauled me off the bench and shoved me into her direction.

I nearly ran into myself before my other half kicked in and stopped me.

Clearly she must have noticed because she turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Oh- um hi, my name is… uh Ryan," I said.

Holy crap! How the hell am I so nervous when I fought that huge Rhino guy? Well I actually WAS nervous, but still I'm freaking Spider-Man!

"Oh, hi I'm Andrea," she said.

"I- uh heard you were new and uh just wanted to introduce myself," I said.

"Well, thanks. You seem nice," Andrea said.

"Thanks. Hey, uh maybe we can do something later?" I asked feeling a bit more confident.

"I can't go anywhere tonight, I'm still settling in, my parents and I just moved to Queens," she said.

Crap.

"Maybe tomorrow night though?" she asked.

"Yeah, um yeah!" I said.

"Here," she said passing me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

As she walked away I stood frozen in place until I managed to walk back to Joey and plop myself onto the bench.

"Aw little baby Ryan can talk to girls!" Joey said in a baby voice.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Feisty much? Oh wait I forgot it's the middle of November, it's your time again," he said laughing.

"Oh sure! Real mature!"

"Withdrawn withdrawn," he said.

We both started laughing and talking about school before we had to go back home.

Joey was staying over tonight. We were going to play videogames until we dropped.

After dinner we went upstairs into my room.

I turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels and saw on the news that a revamped Oscorp was being opened Monday morning. The mayor himself was going to be cutting the ribbons leading to the main door. (The Oscorp building will look like the one in the new The Amazing Spider-Man movie. It's just such a cool looking building.)

"What the hell? They killed Spider-Man, that's messed up!" Joey yelled.

I just looked at him.

"Fangirl," I said.

When I turned back around a second later he had his middle finger up.

"Hey those gestures are not accepted around here," I said.

"Your face isn't accepted around here!" he countered with a grin.

"Oh I'm so scared," I said.

"Well the, my work is done," he said nodding and returning his attention to his laptop.

We continued on messing around until we finally fell asleep.

When we woke up Joey had to go home so that gave me some Spidey time.

I decided to see if I could track down the Rhino.

I figured I would start out with Oscorp because of its involvement with the late Green Goblin.

I knew that just looking at the place wasn't going to help me.

I had to get inside, maybe the executive offices.

I swung on top of the building and found that the top of the building just had some AC units and a large broadcasting tower.

I climbed lower until I found a vent in the back of the building.

Luckily, the vent was small and hidden in the shade.

I pried open the metal bars and climbed into the vent crawling until I found the exit.

I opened the vent and climbed outside.

I was in a white room. In the back it had a door with a key code door.

I walked up to it and knew I was screwed until my vision flashed blue and saw a yellow glowing number on the pad.

I tapped it and saw seen another one appear, tapped that one and watched another number key glow.

After I taped all of them my vision returned to normal and the keypad said access granted.

The door hissed and slid open.

I saw two scientists at the end of the corridor.

I jumped to the ceiling.

"Hey Aleksei! You done taking off that damned suit yet? We need to finish the genetic testing by nightfall!" the first scientist shouted.

He sighed.

I grabbed one scientist and pulled him into the corner.

"Executive office, location and information to get inside," I hissed.

Outside of the hall… it has a retinal scanner though," he whispered.

Damn it!

"Thanks," I said.

"Eh hem, your mothers calling," I said.

The other scientist turned around to see his buddy flying at him.

They hit heads and where knocked unconscious.

I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway.

I kicked down the door to the executive office and walked down the red carpet to the desk in the center.

Surprisingly no alarm was ever sounded.

I opened desk drawers just to find papers and pictures of family.

I opened the laptop and was faced with password encryption but my extra sight kicked in and got me through it.

I opened up file after file until I found one document.

It was a hit list.

On top it had:

Name: Peter Parker/ Spider-Man

Status: Eliminated.

Notes: Pest.

Date Archived: April 5, 2001

Date Updated: November 18, 2011

After it had this:

Name: Unknown/ Spider-Man

Status: Alive

Notes: Number one in the kill list.

Date Archived: November 23, 2011

Date Updated: November 23, 2011

I threw it back in.

They want me dead!

I looked through more files and seen one relating to an up-to-date version of an OZ project.

I was about to click on it when I heard guards voices.

I opened the window and swung away.

Ok no Rhino, just knowledge of Oscorp wanting me dead.

Lovely.

I swung home.

I opened my window and climbed inside.

I peeled off my costume, stuffed it in a box and placed it under the floor boards.

I took a quick shower and watched T.V. for a while before I decided to call Andrea.

I dialed her number.

"Hello," said her melodic voice.

"Hey, it's Ryan, the guy from the park," I said.

"Oh hey, so where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know, I figured I would just show you around," I said.

"Ok, that sounds cool, I haven't gone out too much because we've been unpacking and setting up the house," she said.

"Ok well where do you live?" I asked.

"I live on 298 Mid Street," she said.

"Ok well I'll come in an hour or two if that's ok with you," I said.

"That sounds good," Andrea said.

"See you then," I said hanging up.


	5. Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 4: Fire and Ice**

**xXx**

I walked to a house. It was a two-story brick house. I swear to God the people living there must be rich.

I looked at the mail box. The address matched the one on my piece of paper.

Man, you must get pretty good pay for being the police chief.

I walked down the sidewalk to the front door.

I rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened.

"Hey," Andrea said.

"Hey," I said.

"So, where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Well, I said I was going to show you around so…" I thought about all of the places I've seen in New York.

"So what?" she asked.

"Forget it, Queens is boring, but I can show you how to have fun," I said.

"Oh I would love to know how you have fun," she said seductively.

I stiffened and blushed but pulled myself together.

"Um well let me show you," I said taking her hand and running to the grocery store.

I told her to wait outside. I went in and bought a carton of eggs.

"What's with the eggs?" Andrea asked.

"We're going to cook eggs for the homeless," I said.

"THAT'S how you have fun?" she asked.

"Not at all, let's go!" I said rushing her down to the nearest house.

I crouched behind a car parked on the side of the road.

"Come see," I said gesturing for her to join me.

I took an egg out of the carton and threw it at the houses window.

With my luck, I had forgotten about my spider powers and didn't hold back on the throw, so the window shattered.

"How did you?" she started.

I shushed her and threw another egg.

It splattered over the door.

"Try it, it's fun," I said.

She took an egg and threw it. But as soon as she let it go the door opened to reveal a woman that looked very pissed about the window. The egg nailed her straight in the face and the woman fell down.

I looked at Andrea.

Her eyes were wide open, but she started to laugh a second after. I laughed too.

"Alright, I'm calling the cops!" the woman yelled.

I threw another egg at the cell phone in her hand. It fell out of her hand and broke on the concrete.

Andrea buried her head on my shoulder to suppress her giggling.

"Someone's going to have to make a call to Verizon," I whispered.

She laughed even harder.

We did that for a while until she had to go home.

I walked her back home.

"Hey, this was fun, thanks," she said kissing my cheek.

"Um uh yeah, you're welcome," I said.

**xXx**

"Woohoo!" I yelled letting go of the web.

I was on top of the world. This night couldn't have gone any better.

I fell downwards ripping through the wind.

I shot a web at the last second soaring through the air.

I let go and shot two web lines at a billboard.

I jerked on the web and was pulled towards the billboard. I did a front flip in the air and landed on top of the billboard.

The buzzing went off in the back of my neck. And according to Peter Parkers notes I got from the box in his basement, it was called Spider Sense. It was supposed to alert you to danger, to give you a warning signal, to give you a sign.

Like jump.

I jumped up to see a fire ball rocketing under me.

I spun around and saw two guys.

One guy was bathed in flames and the other was covered with ice.

An unlikely pair.

"Oh hey! You guys are X-Men and the Fantastic Four right?" I asked.

"The irony in that," I murmured.

"You, you're a fake!" The Human Torch yelled.

He flew at me and I had just enough time to jump out of the way.

"Hold on torchy, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You go around in some costume pretending to be Spider-Man!" Iceman yelled.

"Woah, woah! Settle down guys, I know I'm new and all but" the Human Torch cut me off by ramming into me burning through the parts of the costume where he had his arms around me.

He threw me into a wall.

I reacted quickly twisting in the air that way I would stick to the wall.

"Seriously, have you guys ever heard of civility? It's actually quite simple," I said.

"I'll give you civility!" Iceman shouted throwing shards of ice at me.

"Ooh ice! What am I going to do?" I mocked.

I shot a web at the ice shards and flung them at the Human Torch.

He easily dodged it and came at me.

He grabbed my wrists and intensified the heat.

Liquid metal rolled down my arm. It burned like hell.

I winced.

A second later the webs splattered everywhere.

"Johnny, Bobby! What the hell? I thought I said no more damned superhero business!" a feminine voice shouted.

The girl (I assumed) was dressed in a red robe with a hood. She had steel gauntlets and boots.

"I totally… agree," I murmured slipping to the ground.

Meanwhile Johnny and Bobby were standing in front of the girl.

"Who the hell is he?" she asked.

"That Spider-Man fraud!" Johnny shouted gesturing to me.

"For the record… I'm real… thank you very… much" I said resting my head on the brick wall behind me.

A bright light shone on all of us.

_Fft, fft, fft_

The trio collapsed.

"See… that's why… you take daily… naps," I said.

_Ftt!_

"Aww crap," I said slipping into unconsciousness.

**xXx**

I woke up on a bed covered up to the neck.

There was a large light shining above me. I looked at my hands. They didn't have the singed gloves. I touched my face and felt bare skin.

_Shit!_

I looked over to my right and saw medical equipment next to me.

I also saw a table with a file on it.

On the file it read: CLASSIFIED Ryan White/ Spider-Man

I didn't jump to conclusions and looked below that.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D! I'm on a freaking S.H.I.E.L.D ship!

Oh my God my parents are going to kill me! Where am I? What time is it?

Oh God!

Ok, calm down, everything is going to be fine.

I looked at my wrists and seen they were heavily bandaged.

As soon as I seen the bandages the pain hit me.

It was like pain is a mental thing.

I jumped out of bed and found I was dressed only in underwear.

I spotted a locker at the edge of a room and proceeded towards it.

Before I could reach it the door opened with a hiss.

Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. walked inside.

"Hello Mr. White," he said in a calm voice.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"The New York airspace," he responded.

"What time is it? How long have I been out?" I asked getting even more worried with every word.

"It is 12:38 P.M.," he said.

"How long did you keep me here?" I asked.

"Six days," he said.

"What?" I exploded.

"Are you freaking serious? My parents are going to kill me!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Ryan. They're out of town, or they've been forced to," he said.

"Wha- How did you get them to leave?" I asked.

I was starting to get calm.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has sources, powerful sources," he said.

"Now, we need to talk about this," he began tossing my charred mask at me.

"What is there to talk about? Just let me leave!" I snapped.

"I can't do that, we need to talk. Now." He said.

"Screw you! You don't own me!" I growled.

"I will own you in three years, when you turn eighteen," he said.

"No… no this is crazy just let me out of here!" I said.

"I will. After we talk," he pressed.

"Fine, let's make it quick," I said.

"Alright, I've had eyes on you ever since you shot your first web. I've seen you in action, you're ok. But, I don't think you're ready," he started.

"But!" I started.

"Let me finish, I don't think you're ready, but I'm willing to give you one shot at this, if you screw it up, you hang up the costume until you're eighteen," he said.

"And because I'm giving you one chance, here" he said giving me a metal briefcase.

"You can go home now, your parents won't be home for a week, and you're excused from school until their return," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, now make New York proud," he said.

**xXx**

Fury arranged for a private jet to take me down to the airport and a limousine to take me home.

All the while I was trying to open the briefcase. On top of it was a red blinking spider.

I finally gave up five minutes into the limo ride.

When I got home I went straight up to my room throwing the briefcase on my bed and walking downstairs to get some lunch.

I warmed some pizza rolls and ate in solitude.

When I finished I looked at the phone and saw it blinking.

I played the message; it was from my family saying they were going on a trip and to take care of myself until they got home. They said they were surprised when I said I wasn't going with them.

Oh Fury… you do have a lot of tricks.

I walked back up stairs and saw the briefcase blinking a green spider.

I tried to open it and it easily opened.

In it was a costume.

I took it out and held it out in front of me.

It was red and blue like the old Spider-Man's costume, except this one was darker and had a different pattern of webbing.

There was a large black spider on the front, it looked like the same spider I had on my old costume.

On the back it was the same thing except it was red and much larger. (It's the 2012 movie costume)

I laid it out on my bed and looked in the briefcase.

Mask.

Gloves.

Boots.

And the most valuable piece.

New web shooters.

They were designed to show on the gloves and flash red every time you fired it.

There was a box with a large supply of web fluid and cartilages.

It was a gold mine!

**xXx**

I walked on top of a building.

It was 6:45 P.M.

The sun was just starting to set sending a warm, orange glow over the city.

I was in the new costume except for the mask.

I figured out the thing that was happening with my eyes.

It wasn't in Parkers notes so it must be my own power.

I decided to call it Spider-Sight.

I figure out how to trigger it.

It could identify civvies and baddies.

It could pick up sound waves and show codes on keypads, passwords, etc.

It was very useful and effective.

But aside from that, I still remembered Fury's words.

_Make New York Proud._

I vow that I will be the best Spider-Man I can be no matter what.

I pulled on my mask and swung away.


	6. Chapter 5: Father's Pride Part 1

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 5: Father's Pride Part 1**

**xXx**

"Let's go you good for nothing losers! Pack up the damned truck so we can get outta here! That guy gives me the creeps,"

From my spot on the wall I could see the six men loading crates into the back of the truck. I triggered my Spider Sight and looked at the boxes. They were weapon shipments. There was one box that I couldn't see what was inside. It was a tall box that was locked with chains and packaging tape. I crawled downwards in the shadows.

I still couldn't get a better image but I swear to God the box was shaking a bit.

They loaded the crate into the large white van.

Now was my chance.

I shot two web lines at two guys yanking them backwards.

They hit the wall and I webbed them up.

"Hey, where's Frank and Mack?" one of the guys asked.

"You may want to check the human recourses department!" I said jumping down in between the four guys.

"Spider-Man! Oh no buddy you got to get out of here!" one of the guys said.

"Wait a second, are you guys being polite?" I asked in awe.

"Get out of here! You'll ruin everything!" he snapped.

"That's my job dude, learn about the superhero business while you're in jail," I said about to throw a punch.

The van rumbled like it was sitting on a miniature earthquake.

Large dents appeared in the back of the van.

"Oh crap! I'm getting out of here!" the leader said.

The four men ran out of the alley terrified.

The door burst open and green fog poured out along with a string of maniacal laughter.

A figure wearing an orange vest, an orange cape, orange hood, orange gauntlets and boots with black sleeves and black pants walked out. I got a closer look at his face and it looked like he was wearing a green mask with blood red eyes.

"So, who are you supposed to be? Halloween man?" I asked.

"You will refer to me as the Hob Goblin," he said jumping onto a Bat Glider.

He flew over my head out onto the streets. I shot a web line at the glider and was yanked towards him. I was dragged on the road being tossed and turned in a very painful way. I was losing my grip on the web so I brought up my knees and pushed myself upwards so I could land on my feet.

There was a shop on the side of the road selling skateboards. I shot a web at one and jumped on top of it shooting a new web line at the Hobgoblin's glider. It was like water skiing, but with more cars and people shouting insulting things at you when you almost hit their cars.

A bus pulled out in front of me so I had to quickly jerk myself to the right.

I looked back and shouted: "Hey buddy, can't you see that I'm skating here?"

_The nerve of some people… _I thought.

I jumped up and shot a web at a building and gained speed to catch up to the Hobgoblin.

"Hey, Gobby, do you mind slowing down a bit?" I asked.

"Sorry to displease you, but I can't, but you can hold this for me!" he said throwing a pumpkin at me.

It was small but had an angry face carved into it.

I swung only with my right hand now as I looked at the pumpkin.

_Is this a pumpkin? Is that what he just threw at me?_

It started to hiss and orange smoke came out of the top.

I threw it up in the air and watched it explode.

_Not a pumpkin, definitely not a pumpkin._

I caught up with him this time firing web balls at the back of his glider.

"Stop that! Do you know how much it costs just to polish this thing? Oh wait, nothing! Hahahahahahah!" he laughed.

I shot more web balls but my web shooters were blinking red signaling that I didn't have a lot of web fluid left.

I shot another at the back of his glider and climbed that until I was standing in the back of him.

"Did you think I was Santa Clause? Well think again Spider-Man!" he said elbowing me sending me off the edge of the glider.

Normally this wasn't bad because I would just swing from a building, but we were flying high above central park. I shot a web at a tree but only a small like flew out. I tried again and I just heard a click.

I was out of web fluid and was falling to my death!

I covered my eyes with my arms.

I heard the sound of tree branches breaking. I removed my arms and saw that I was falling towards the ground at a fast rate but that tree broke the fall.

I held out my arm to break the fall. TERRIBLE idea.

I landed arm first. I heard a snap as the pain shot through my arm and the rest of my body as I rolled on the grass.

I went airborne for a second and hit the ground knocking what little wind I got back after the first fall out of me. I went airborne once again and landed on a road in Central Park.

I saw a crowd gathering and heard car doors opening and slamming as I blacked out.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get this up quickly because I had a friend over. Anyway, I'll probably update later today or tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 6: Father's Pride Part 2

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 6: Father's Pride Part 2**

**xXx**

I woke up with lights and shadows alternating in the spot I was lying on. I looked around when and noted that I was in the back of a van. I sat up and noticed that I was handcuffed. I got on my knees and looked through a window to the drivers and passengers seat. There were two guys with blue hats on. Cops? What do the cops want with me anyway?

Whatever, think about that later Spidey.

I pulled my arms apart and felt my arms gain more freedom as the handcuffs broke.

I kicked the door once, dent, then twice, bigger dent, third time, presto!

The doors swung open.

It was clearly night time from the streetlights being on and the blinding headlights of the cars following the police van. I jumped on the car closest to me and stumbled sprawling on the top of the car. I got up on a perch and waited until there was a lamppost above me. As soon as the opportunity came I took it jumping upwards hanging onto the lamppost. I swung my legs backwards, and then swung them forwards swinging to the top of the lamppost. I looked at a sign that read: 59th Avenue.

I was uptown. Quickly I rolled down my and pulled out the empty cartridges from my web shooter and then put new ones in. I pressed the button and felt the shooters buzz back to life. I took off web swinging home. I just prayed that it wasn't that late, especially on a Sunday. There was a pizzeria in midtown with a sign that said open and I've been there before so I knew it wasn't too late.

It had to be before eight 'o clock. By the time I got home, put away my costume ate dinner, and showered, it was time to sleep.

During History the next day I was thinking about the Hobgoblin. Instead of taking notes, I was drawing out his arsenal, which was what I saw. I drew one of his pumpkin bombs and a diagram of what I thought was in it. I figured webbing it up and throwing it in the sky would waste a lot of web fluid, so then I thought, why not save some webbing and try to improve my accuracy with a couple of precision shots into the carving, which would require trying not to push down on the button as hard. But that would also decrease the speed of the web balls.

But then I was faced with another problem, if I was to make precision shots on those pumpkin bombs, I would have to slow time down. Or possibly just use moving targets. I guess that would be good. But then I would have to use birds or something and the last thing I need is for the Daily Bugles headlines to be: Spider-Man: Bird Killer. I'm not even kidding that could happen. Well, with my luck anyway.

Why am I even thinking about this? Why don't I just take him down with his own bombs, or possibly find a weakness with my Spider Sight? Not sure if that power works that way, but I'm sure I could make it work. Oh I really hope I can make it work.

**xXx**

At P.E. today, instead of playing football, I was "studying". More like still trying to wrap my head around how to stop the hobgoblin. I thought that if I could get him off of his glider and on the ground, I could take him down easily. Hopefully, I could take him down easily.

I guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely noticed Andrea sneak up next to me. I noticed and quickly shifted my notebook under my science book.

"Not playing football?" she asked.

"No, just uh, studying," I said with a smile.

"You know, we're the only ones up here… "studying"," Andrea said.

"Yeah, well I would love to see the guys down there learn how to read," I said flipping the page.

She giggled.

"Funny, but why don't you just go down there and have some fun?" she asked.

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" I asked.

"No, no, I'm just saying… wait, what's that?" she asked pointing to the sky.

She was pointing to a black dot that was heading closer to the school. It was the Hobgoblin.

He stopped right in front of us laughing like a maniac (what a surprise) and readying a pumpkin bomb.

"Step one, police chief's daughter. I'll let you and your boyfriend here guess the next step… Hahahahaha!" the Goblin said.

He threw the pumpkin bomb at the exact same time I jumped in front of her.

Luckily I had my web shooters on. I squeezed a small web ball between the maniacal smile of the pumpkin bomb causing it to blow up quicker and blow me over the side of the bleachers.

I felt someone grabbing me and rushing me to the gym. It was Flash Thompson. I jerked back and ran out of the gym. I didn't have time for this! I had to suit up and get back to the football field. I changed outside of the school by the dumpsters then quickly went back.

The Hobgoblin grabbed Andrea just as I appeared.

"Hey smiley, come back! Your order is ready!" I snapped.

I web zipped over the field to the Hobgoblin. I shot some web balls at the back of the glider hoping to cause a malfunction. No dice, all it did was slow down the engines until the flames melted through the webs. I could use this to my advantage. If I could slow him down I could grab Andrea and be able to attack him directly.

"Hey bug! Here's the catch of the day!" the Goblin shouted.

He threw Andrea down to the street.

I stopped and fell downwards picking up speed web zipping to the ground to catch her. We were thirty feet from street level and I wasn't close enough, so I shot a web at her legs and one at a building. I was almost scared to look down, but I did and Andrea was fine. Well, thrown out of the sky by a maniac fine… I yanked her upwards and swung her to the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"You- You're a freak! Get away from me!" she shouted running away.

_Well that stung._

_Wait a second, I just thought about something._ _Step one, police chief's daughter… guess the next step._

The police chief! He's going after the police chief! I gotta get there. And fast!

I jumped up and swung to the NYPD Police Department.

**Hey guys, I don't know what you think of the longer paragraphs in this chapter because sometimes I'm reading stories and there are these monster paragraphs that I get lost in. So I hope it wasn't that bad. Also, I meant to update earlier today but I went shopping for Father's Day this weekend, so sorry about that. **


	8. Chapter 7: Father's Pride Part 3

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 7: Father's Pride Part 3**

**xXx**

I quickly swung down to the police department. The Goblin had gotten a head start, but I was just as fast. A few blocks from the NYPD police department I saw clouds engulf the sky. I stopped on the last rooftop to the building, now walking, stopped at the edge of the building and seen the police department covered in flames and smoke. I shot a web at a flagpole and swung through the window.

As soon as I entered I heard the maniacal laughter coming from one of the rooms. I walked down the hallway using my spider-sight to locate anyone. I saw two figures. One red, one orange. I ran down hallway and crashed through the door.

The hobgoblin glanced up laughed and flew away dropping a man to the floor. The man was the police captain. I flipped over the desk and picked up his head.

"Spider-man… the leads… the leads…" he started choking on his own blood. Some of it that he coughed up splattered my lenses. "Seth… Dunn…" his head lolled backwards. I checked for a pulse. He was alive but his pulse was weakening I had to get him to a hospital and-

"Spider-Man! Freeze or I'll blow your freaking head off!" shouted a cop.

I reacted quickly flipping backwards onto the desk and shooting two web balls over the barrels of the two cop's guns.

"Well that was fun guys but I have to go!" I said jumping out of the window heading toward Oscorp.

**xXx**

"Mr. Dunn, there is someone to see you," a guard said.

"Send him in," Seth said saving a document into his laptop and closed the lid.

"Mr. Dunn, my name is Lieutenant Stone. I'm here under suspicion that you are the Hobgoblin," the man said standing in front of the desk.

"Why would you think that? I'm just running a company here, lieutenant," Seth said.

"Mr. Dunn, it is just a suspicion, not an accusation. All I want to do is ask you a few questions and I'm done here," he said.

That sounded reasonable enough to Seth.

"Well then, have a seat lieutenant," Seth said.

**xXx**

**Crash!**

I broke through the window in the office of Seth Dunn.

"I can't believe this, you're such a jack-ass!" I snapped.

Seth Dunn jumped up out of his chair.

"Excuse me sir but I don't know what," he started.

I punched him hard in the jaw. The blow sent him flying back a few feet. I walked up to him grabbing him by the collar. I walked him to the large opening into the oddly shaped window and shove him into it.

"Where's your stash?" I growled.

"I d-d-don't understand what y-y-y-y-you're t-talking about… please p-p-put me down, I'm afraid of heights," he said.

"Didn't seem light that when you dropped me over Central Park!" I snapped.

"T-th-this is one b-bi-b-big misunderstanding, p-please let me go and I'll explain everything!" he said.

I dropped him on the floor and backed up.

He got up and shakily walked over to his desk and put the hit list onto the desk.

"This… this belongs to Norman Osborn. No one came by to collect his things after he was killed," he said.

"What about Rhino? What was he looking for? Why is he working for you?" I asked.

"I've changed him; he's rather stupid and was easy to convince to turn to good," he said with a small smile.

"Ok, then why did he attack me?" I asked.

"A lot of the people in the city hate you, obviously he thought of you as a threat," Seth said putting the paper back in his desk.

"A lieutenant came to talk to me earlier; I made a copy of that list and kept the copy. He's using the paper as evidence against Norman Osborn, even though he's dead people still didn't think of him as the villain," he said.

"So do you know who the Hobgoblin could be?"

"No, but we could walk to the lab and give you something to get a blood test from him. When you encounter him next, take the sample, bring it back and we could use that to hit him at the source," he said.

**xXx**

At the lab we passed all sorts of cool stuff. I stopped at a bottle of black goo looking as it squirmed in the vial.

"That is referred to as the symbyote it is supposed to cure cancer; our teams are still stabilizing it though," he said.

He opened a door to a room where a man with a white lab coat and a white hood was standing using a computer.

"Mr. Wainwright, can I please have the syringe?" Seth asked.

"Of course," it was that voice.

My Spider Sense buzzed like crazy.

"Sir, no!" I yelled.

The Hobgoblin turned around and jammed a syringe into Seth Dunn's neck, taking his blood. Seth fell backwards as the Hobgoblin sprayed the blood from the syringe all over Seth Dunn.

I went to punch him but he caught my fist and kicked me hard in the gut winding me and sending me backwards. I flew into a row of tables breaking vials and test tubes. One of the bottles seemed to stick to my arm. It broke leaving a large cut on my arm. Whatever was in the bottle it flowed into the cut and into my blood stream.

My arm was throbbing as my vision became blurry. After a few seconds everything cleared up. I looked at my arm. There was no cut, just a torn costume.

I walked over to Seth Dunn and picked him up swinging him to a hospital. A few minutes after I had to explain what happened to the nurse I swung around looking for the Hobgoblin.

After I couldn't find him I returned home. After I got into my room my muscles started to tense up. It became very painful and at the peak of the pain it just suddenly stopped. I decided that tomorrow I would get my hands on a microscope


	9. Chapter 8: Father's Pride Part 4

**The New Ultimate Spider-Man V1**

**Chapter 8: Father's Pride Part 4**

**xXx**

"YAHOO!" I yelled.

I rocketed to the streets below firing a web line to a lamp post and shooting myself upwards.

Whatever that thing was that got inside of me, gave me a total upgrade. I felt stronger, faster, and more agile by the time I woke up. I mean, I know I have Spider powers but this, well this took it to an eleven. I actually did take a blood sample from myself and analyzed it. It seemed normal, well as normal as superhuman DNA would look like. It seemed that the substance that was inside of me had bonded with my cells and altered them. In a good way.

There was something different though, it could have just been me, but when I put my costume on this morning the color of the suit was off. It seemed that the colors got darker overnight. Like the blue almost seemed like navy blue. I just blew it off like it was nothing though.

I web zipped to a helicopter and hung from the bottom of it looking for Midtown High. As soon as we hovered over the school I let go of the webs, like a total idiot. But it was like an instinct telling me, go on… I mean it's not like it's going to hurt or anything, you're just dropping out of the sky… sort of instinct.

I dropped onto the rooftop of the high school and quickly took of my Spider costume. I put it onto the roof and pulled on my sneakers and turned to put my costume into my backpack only to find that it was already inside neatly folded and well hidden.

"Weird…" I murmured putting on a web shooter.

You see the good thing about web shooters S.H.I.E.L.D. gave me, is that you can easily remove it from the costume and use it as a disguised watch.

I strapped on my backpack and opened the rooftop entrance door descending the steps to the first floor. The school consisted of two floors. First floor consisted of the lockers and the classes for freshmen and sophomores, the second floor had juniors and seniors and the roof just made a new renovation to move the lunch room up there. This now required students to bring their own lunch. This, I guess, isn't really a problem because a lot of kids were getting sick over the food that they served us.

I opened my locker and swapped out books for my first couple of classes.

Joey popped up next to me with a glum expression.

"Dude, what's up?" I asked.

"My mom is what's up, she's freaking nuts! She was yelling at my dad, slapping him, and he just stood there and took it," he said leaning back on the lockers.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"I don't know? They start that same old crap every other week, and my mom wants me to leave with her and every time she say's no she gets pissed and shoves me out of her room," he said ruffling his hair.

"Didn't your dad try to like call the cops or something?" I asked.

"He never wanted to," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry dude," I said.

"Yeah… anyway what have you been doing while school was out?" he asked starting to walk to class.

"Oh you know, stuff," I said ascending the stairs.

"Sounds fun, can I come over tonight?" he asked.

"I guess so, I'll call my parents at lunch," I said.

"Thanks man," he said.

**xXx**

The bell rang promptly at 2:50 ending the last class. Joey and I walked downstairs to get our books and go home. We got our books for homework and proceeded to the front door to go home. My parents were ok with Joey coming home with me and Joey's parents didn't mind either. Once we got to the front door I told Joey that he could go on without me.

I walked over to Andrea who was stiff packing up.

"Hey, how's your dad?" I asked.

Andrea looked up at me surprised.

"Oh, he's doing better, thanks for asking," she said.

Something was wrong.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thrown around by those maniacs and my dad almost died! But other than that, nothing's wrong!" she snapped slamming her locker.

Maniac? Really, does like the suit unsettle her or something?

"You don't have to snap," I mumbled walking off.

I met Joey halfway to my house.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"You're a slow walker," I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah… sure whatever then," he said.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Homework,"

"Homework?"

Homework,"

"Seriously?"

"Yep,"

**xXx**

The rest of the week was passing very slowly and awkwardly. But Saturday finally came and I could resume my search for the Hobgoblin. I made sure my web shooters were full and I was well rested.

I was perched on top of the Chrysler Building looking at the sunset when a pumpkin bomb flew at me.

I shot a web line at it and threw it up in the sky.

The Hobgoblin rose right in front of me with that freaky mask.

"Good evening, Spider-Man. I heard there was a party up here and that it was going to be a big BANG!" he yelled tossing three pumpkin bombs at me.

I webbed them up and threw them right back at him. They blew up under his glider setting it off and disabling it.

"Hey! What the hell is going," it fell. "Onnnnnn!"

What did I just do? Why did I throw it there? I didn't even think to do that!

I jumped off of the building shooting a web at the Hobgoblin to catch him.

He was out of sight.

"Hahahahah!"

_**Crack!**_

My jaw exploded in pain as I flew backwards into a window and onto an office floor.

People started scattering around wondering what was going on, sad thing is, is that I was wondering what was going on also. I got up holding my jaw as the Hobgoblin flew right through the window.

"Jet boots, they were on sale! Hahahaha!" he said.

"You suck, you know that right?" I asked getting into a defensive stance.

"Glad you noticed… I try," he said launching himself at me.

I jumped up shooting two web balls at his feet.

I missed by millimeters.

He swung back around and charged at me. He took me by surprise and backhanded me sending me stumbling into a wall.

"Miserable little bug. Don't worry though Spider-Man, the pain won't be memorable," he said kicking me in the gut winding me, he then jumped back landing on his hands, pushed off, and kicked me square in the chest.

I flew backwards onto a desk face first. My nose connected to the wood as pain exploded over my nose. I scrambled to get up only to have my head slammed onto the desk again. I rolled over onto my back. The world was spinning and my vision went from yellow to normal. Then all of a sudden I was weak, useless, paralyzed.

The Hobgoblin prepared to kick me while I was down, but the side of my costume tore, my skin split, and a shiny black tendril wrapped around his feet holding him against the ceiling. The tendrils ripped through my costume and skin in my shoulders planting themselves firmly into the floor as the tendrils grew out of my wrists and smashed holes into the ceiling.

The tendrils the, lifted me up to where my body was in the form of an "X".

Then it happened.

Tendrils came out of my sides and encased me into a black cocoon.

**xXx**

"What the hell is this?"

_This is your road to redemption, Ryan._

What? Who? What's going on? What were those things?

_You're confused I'm sure, but I'm also sure that you realize that you were gifted with these great powers, yet they are useless, YOU are useless._

Uh dude, what's your problem?

_Worthless, you can't resolve anything. The people that you will love for so long, eventually, will come to hate you. You're emotions are crippled, you are lost._

I don't understand… you- you're lying! This is insane!

_Silence Ryan! Take us. Mind, Body, and Soul and we shall handle this, we could create something unstoppable. The perfect bond! We are the cure to the venom that runs in your life! _

This is total bullshit, you have no idea what's going on do you? You think you know everything about me? I'll have you know my life is going great! And how do you know my name?

_We know everything about you. And your life is "perfect"? Lies! You feed yourself lies, your parents don't like the Spider-Man, your best friend's life is going to hell, the girl you love isn't even responding to you, and you hold yourself responsible for the police captain's injury. Some perfect life. But we can fix this! We can become a team, take us. Mind, Body, and soul! We can change this! Just take us. Take us! Take us. Take us…_

Maybe you're right. Maybe we can change this, maybe we can become something better…

_Good… Good…_

**xXx**

The cocoon slowly unwrapped itself and I fell to the floor, with my powers at its height.

I looked at myself in a computer screen. My suit was the same except it was black and had white webbing. The lenses were a mix of black and navy blue.

My head snapped up as I glared at the hobgoblin.

"Oh finally! My playmate has returned from his nap!" he said excitedly, like a madman.

No longer.

I tore him out of his cocoon and slammed him on the ground.

He slowly got up.

I tilted my head at him.

"What, do I have something in my"

He stopped as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Shut up," I said.

"Make… m-me…" he said.

"Oh I will," I said throwing him out of the window.

I dove out and webbed his feet up and started spinning him around before throwing him into the side of the Chrysler Building. He was stuck to the side. I shot to webs on both sides of him and laid in it waiting until I got far below him to slingshot myself at him. I let go of the web and flew through the air.

I made impact on him grabbing him by the neck flying up two floors before exiting the building and falling to street level.

I shout a web net in between for street lights. He was immediately stuck to it and was struggling to get out.

I landed on the edge of the web and bounced back up balling my right hand into a fist and holding my other hand around it as I fell towards him. I connected my hammer fist to his face as soon as I made impact. He was out.

I chuckled a little. Maybe this costume will change things. Maybe I-we no I, will be able to enjoy life now.

I fled the scene as soon as I heard sirens and looked for more thugs to beat up.

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while to update things came up. So, as you know, Ryan now has the symbyote taking over him. I tried to introduce it in a new way. I started it up in the last chapter when the mysterious substance entered his bloodstream and, as you can see, has developed and took his body over. So, I hope you liked the way I introduced the symbyote and hope you like the chapter. See you guys later!**


End file.
